Pogrzeb Albusa Dumbledore'a
Pogrzeb Albusa Dumbledore'a (ang. Funeral of Albus Dumbledore) — ceremonia pogrzebowa ku czci Albusa Dumbledore'a, wielkiego dyrektora Hogwartu i jednego z najpotężniejszych czarodziejów wszech czasów. Został zabity przez Severusa Snape'a na Wieży Astronomicznej. Ceremonia odbyła się na błoniach Hogwartu, zgodnie z wolą zmarłego, który chciał, aby właśnie tam go pochowano. Pogrzebowi przewodniczył niski mężczyzna w czarnej szacie z kępką włosów na głowie. Zmarły został pochowany w Białym Grobowcu. Wszystkie lekcje w Hogwarcie zostały zawieszone, a egzaminy przesunięte. Na ceremonię pogrzebową przybyli wszyscy uczniowie, którzy wcześniej nie zostali odesłani do domu, nauczyciele (z wyjątkiem Severusa Snape'a) oraz setki czarodziejów i czarownic z całego świata. Śmierć Albusa Dumbledore'a Wieczorem, 30 czerwca 1997 roku, Harry i Dumbledore udali się do tajemniczej jaskini, gdzie według nich miał znajdować się ukryty horkruks Lorda Voldemorta. Z ukrytej części jaskini udało im się wydobyć medalion. Jednak aby go zdobyć Dumbledore musiał wypić silnie osłabiający go eliksir Rozpaczy, odstraszyć Inferiusy i ostatecznie uciec wraz z Harrym. Udało im się teleportować z powrotem do Hogsmeade. Kiedy Harry prowadził Dumbledore'a w stronę zamku, Madame Rosmerta (która była pod klątwą Imperius) zatrzymała ich i ostrzegła Dumbledore'a, że nad szkołą został wyczarowany Mroczny Znak. Radziła im skorzystać z mioteł. Tak też zrobili i polecieli na Wieżę Astronomiczną. Tuż po wylądowaniu Albus kazał Harry'emu sprowadzić Severusa Snape'a i z nikim po drodze nie rozmawiać. Kiedy Harry nałożył na siebie pelerynę niewidkę i skierował się w stronę drzwi prowadzących na spiralne schody, usłyszeli odłogs idących na wieżę czarodziejów. Gdy drzwi się otworzyły, dyrektor rzucił na Harry'ego niewerbalne zaklęcie unieruchamiające, co sprawiło że młody czarodziej nie mógł nic zrobić. mały|lewo|300px|Ciało Dumbledore'a spada z wieży Na wieżę wszedł Draco Malfoy, który wyjaśnił dyrektorowi, że śmierciożercy przedostali się już do zamku, a zrobili to przez Szafkę Zniknięć – jedną w Pokoju Życzeń, którą naprawił Malfoy i drugą w sklepie u Borgina i Burkesa. Draco widząc jak Dumbledore unosi swą różdżkę, natychmiast go rozbroił. Dyrektor spokojnym głosem rozmawiał z Malfoyem, ujawniając, że wiedział o zadaniu zleconym młodemu chłopakowi przez Czarnego Pana. Podczas gdy Dumbledore przekonywał Dracona o popełnianym błędzie i obiecywał ochronę całej jego rodzinie, na Wieżę Astronomiczną weszli Alecto i Amycus Carrow, Thorfinn Rowle i przybyły z nimi wilkołak – Fenrir Greyback. Dumbledore przywitał się z nimi uprzejmym głosem. Śmierciożercy pogratulowali Malfoyowi rozbrojenia dyrektora, wyrażając jednak wątpliwości, czy da radę go zabić. W zdenerwowaniu Greyback próbował zaatakować Dumbledore'a, ale został oszołomiony przez innego zwolennika Lorda Voldemorta. Alecto nakazała Draconowi wykonać zadanie, ale ten nie był w stanie rzucić zaklęcia. Kilka chwil później przybył Snape. Dowiedział się, że młody Malfoy ma opory przed wykonaniem powierzonego mu zadania, więc stanowczym ruchem odsunął go z drogi. Dumbledore wymówił imię Snape'a błagalnym tonem. Po chwili napięcia Severus rzucił klątwę Avady Kedavry na dyrektora, a ciało Dumbledore'a spadło z wieży. Bitwa na Wieży Astronomicznej Z momentem śmierci dyrektora, zaklęcie unieruchamiające Harry'ego przestało działać. Snape, zaraz po tym chwycił Malfoya i wyprowadził go za drzwi. Reszta śmierciożerców wyszła za nimi z wieży astronomicznej. Harry ruszył w pościg za Snape'em. Przed drzwiami sparaliżował jednego śmierciożercę. W biegu zastanawiał się, czy na pewno nie był w stanie zrobić niczego, aby uchronić Dubledore'a oraz wierzył, że dyrekor tak naprawdę nie został zabity. Gdy zbiegł ze schodów zobaczył tylko pył i walkę. Na Harry'ego rzucił się Greyback, lecz w ostatniej chwili udało mu się rzucić odpowiednie zaklęcie, które powaliło wilkołaka z nóg. Dalej pomógł Ginny, która o mały włos nie została trafiona zaklęciem torturującym przez Amycusa. Widział nauczycieli, członków Gwardii Dumbledore'a i Zakonu Feniksa walczących ze śmierciożercami. Minerwa, Remus i Ron walczyli z uciekającymi poplecznikami Voldemorta. Potter potknął się o leżącego na ziemi Neville'a. Wstał i udał się w dalszy pościg za Snape'em i Malfoyem, którzy byli już na błoniach. Po drodze rzucał kilka zaklęć na innych śmierciożerców. Dopadło go dopiero rodzeństwo śmierciożerców Carrow. Cudem, celnie rzucił na nich zaklęcie Impedimenta. mały|370px|Płonąca chatka Hagrida Wysoki śmierciożerca na marne rzucał zaklęcia w Hagrida, które się odbijały od jego grubej skóry. Gdy Harry był już blisko Snape'a, zauważył jak chatka Hagrida jest cała w płomieniach ognia. Próbował walczyć z Severusem, lecz nieskutecznie, gdyż wszystkie jego zaklęcia były sprawnie odtrącane. Używał przeciw Snape'owi zaklęć niewybaczalnych, jak i utworzonych przez samego Księcia Półkrwi. Snape zabronił innym śmierciożercom krzywdzić Pottera, gdyż wiedział, że o jego losie ma zdecydować sam Voldemort. Harry nazywał go tchórzem, co wprawiło Severusa w zdenerwowanie. W końcu przyznał, że to on jest Księciem Półkrwi. Chwilę po tym Hardodziob zaatakował Snape'a, który wraz z Malfoyem i pozostałymi śmierciożercami deportowali się tuż za granicami terenów szkolnych. Po ich ucieczce, Harry pomógł Hagridowi w gaszeniu jego domu. Odrycie ciała Albusa Początkowo nikt nie wiedział co było przyczyną wywołanego ataku ze strony śmierciożerców. Młodzi uczniowie stali bezradni w większych grupkach, przyglądając się walkom. Większość osób biegało z pokoju do pokoju opowiadając sobie, że do Hogwartu wdarli się śmierciożercy oraz że nad Hogwartem znajduje się Mroczny Znak, co jest oznaką, że ktoś musiał zostać zamordowany. Frontowe drzwi były otwarte na oścież, a światło z nich padało na trawnik i podjazd. Powoli i niepewnie po kamiennych schodach schodzili czarodzieje w piżamach i szlafrokach, rozglądając się za śmierciożercami i obserwując rezultaty ataku. Harry wpatrywał się w ziemię u stóp najwyższej wieży. W wyobraźni widział już leżącą w trawie ciemną, zbitą masę, choć z takiej odległości jeszcze niczego nie dostrzegał. Uczniowie, nauczyciele i osoby będące w tym czasie w Hogwarcie kierowali się w miejsce, gdzie leżało ciało zmarłego. Hagrid, który początkowo nie wierzył w śmierć Dumbledore'a, był przerażony widokiem biegnących tam ludzi. Milcząc, obrócił się i również poszedł w tę stronę. Harry szedł obok niego, czując piekący ból swojej blizny. Na samym przodzie, gdzie zmierzał Harry z Hagridem oniemiali uczniowie i nauczyciele pozostawili wolne miejsce. Hagrid się rozpłakał, a Harry wiedział że nie ma już żadnej nadziei. Od chwili, gdy został uwolniony od rzuconego przez Albusa zaklęcia domyślał się, że dyrektor skutecznie został zabity, gdyż tylko w przypadku śmierci czarodzieja, rzucone zaklęcie przestaje działać. mały|lewo|276px|Uczniowie i nauczyciele nad ciałem Dumbledore'a Oczy zmarłego były zamknięte, a on sam wyglądał jakby spał. Harry klęknął przed ciałem i usłyszał głosy za swoimi plecami. Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo klęczał, lecz spojrzał na ziemię i zauważył tam leżący medalion Slytherina, który był otwarty ze względu na siłę z jaką upadł na błonia. Podniósł medalion i domyślał się że to nie ten sam, który widział w myślodsiewni. Ten był zdecydowanie mniejszy i nie było na nim żadnych szczególnych znaków, a w środku był tylko kawałek pergaminu. Przeczytał ów list, który podpisany był nic nieznaczącymi dla niego inicjałami RAB. Nawet sama treść listu okazała się zawiła i nie prosta do zrozumienia. Wszyscy unieśli różdżki do góry, jako hołd dla największego czarodzieja wszech czasów. Badania w Skrzydle Szpitalnym Nowy, tymczasowy dyrektor Minerwa McGonagall wydała polecenie, aby wszyscy udali się i przebadali w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Jako pierwsze pojawiły się tam osoby, które miały największe zranienia. Bill Weasley został pokiereszowany przez Greybacka. Pani Pomfrey stwierdziła, że już nigdy nie będzie wyglądał jak przedtem, lecz jeszcze nie mogła stwierdzić, jakie będą tego następstwa. Greyback nie był przemieniony w wilkołaka, więc taka przemiana nie zagrażała również Billowi. Możliwe było, że dojdzie do jakiegoś skażenia, ponieważ rany wilkołaka były przeklęte i nie dało się ich wyleczyć do końca. Neville również leżał na jednym z łóżek, lecz nie miał żadnych poważnych obrażeń i pani Pomfrey była pewna, że w szybkim czasie odzyska zdrowie. Profesor Filius Flitwick stracił świadomość, lecz pielęgniarka znacznie poprawiła jego stan. Profesor chciał szybko opuścić Skrzydło Szpitalne. Upierał się, że musi iść zaopiekować się Krukonami. Harry, który nadal klęczał nad ciałem Albusa, poczuł na swoim ramieniu rękę Hagrida, który miał go zaprowadzić do pani Pomfrey. Chwilę później Ginny chwyciła jego rękę, po czym Harry wstał i poszedł za nią do zamku. Za sobą słyszał szlochy i jęki nieznajomych osób. Harry niechętnie udał się do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, ale nie chciał podważać polecenia nowego dyrektora. Gdy weszli na salę, widział śpiącego Neville'a. Ron, Hermiona, Luna, Tonks i Lupin stali wokół łóżka Billa. Harry i Ginny poinformowali ich o śmierci Dumbledore'a, przez co niektórzy stracili panowanie nad sobą. Po chwili na salę weszła Minerwa, która nie mogła uwierzyć w to, że Snape zabił swojego dyrektora, który był mu tak oddany. Wszyscy dyskutowali o Severusie i walce z śmierciożeracmi. mały|262px|Poppy Pomfrey W końcu do szpitala weszli państwo Weasley oraz Fleur. Molly podbiegła, pochyliła się nad swoim synem i ucałowała go w czoło. McGonagall poinformował ich o śmierci Albusa. Artur był tym zaskoczony, lecz jego żona nie odrywała oczu od swojego syna. Zaczęła szlochać, a jej łzy kapały na twarz Billa. Z początku pomyślała, że przez zniszczoną twarz Billa, Fleur może przestać go kochać i nie będzie chciała za niego wyjść. Fleur była oburzona sugestiami Molly, odepchnęła ją i sama zaczęła smarować rany Billa maścią. Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, chwilę później Molly uścisnęła Fleur i wypłakała się na jej ramieniu. Wkrótce potem doszło do dyskusji na temat uczucia, które łączy Tonks i Lupina. Lupin uważał, że jest dla niej za stary. Inni na sali zaprzeczali słowom Remusa. W momencie rozmów i dyskusji drzwi znowu się otworzyły, a do pomieszczenia wszedł Hagrid. Zanosił się płaczem, a w ręku trzymał wielką poplamioną chusteczkę. Poinformował wszystkich, że przeniósł ciało Albusa Dumbledore'a. Pomona Sprout zagoniła uczniów do łóżek, a Horacy Slughorn poinformował ministerstwo o zajściu w Hogwarcie. Obrady Rozmowa McGonagall z Harrym Profesor McGonagall poprosiła Hagrida, aby poinformował wszystkich opiekunów domów (Slughorn miał reprezentować Slytherin) i razem z nimi przyszedł do jej gabinetu. Kiwnął głową i wyszedł z sali. Zanim jednak przybyli nauczyciele, poprosiła Harry'ego, aby poszedł z nią porozmawiać. Harry udał się za McGonagall. Korytarze były już puste i tylko z daleka było słychać śpiew feniksa. Dopiero po kilku minutach zorientował się, że nie idą do jej gabinetu, tylko do gabinetu Dumbledore'a, a parę sekund później zdał sobie sprawę, że McGonagall jako zastępca dyrektora w związku ze śmiercią Dumbledore'a przejmuje jego obowiązki, a pokój za gargulcem należy do niej. Wchodząc po schodach nie wiedział, czego ma się spodziewać. Myślał, że może pokój będzie udekorowany na czarno. Jednak po wejściu do gabinetu wszystko pozostawało na swoim miejscu. McGonagall obeszła biurko i zapytała Harry'ego co on i profesor Dumbledore robili tego wieczoru, gdy opuścili szkołę. Mimo wszelkich nalegań Minerwy, nie odpowiedział, ponieważ pamiętał obietnicę złożoną Albusowi, że nie może wspominać o ich lekcjach nikomu prócz Ronowi i Hermionie. Harry dyskutował z McGonagall o ich tajemniczym zniknięciu ze szkoły w tamtą noc. Gdy już wiedział że jego nauczycielka odpuściła, poinformował Minerwę, że Madame Rosmerta ma na sobie klątwę Imperius i ona była winna wszystkich złym wydarzeniom w Hogwarcie. Profesor była zdziwiona, lecz w tym momencie rozległo się pukanie do drzwi i do pokoju weszli profesorowie Sprout, Flitwick i Slughorn, a za nimi Hagrid, który wciąż zanosił się płaczem. Spotkanie profesorów Najbardziej wstrząśnięty tą sytuacją był profesor Slughorn. Myślał że Snape nigdy nie odważyłby się zrobić czegoś tak okrutnego. Obraz na ścianie, przedstawiający Everarda przemówił i poinformował, że za chwilę do Hogwartu przybędzie minister Rufus Scrimgeour. Zanim jednak minister się zjawił, Minerwa chciała porozmawiać z nauczycielami. Osobiście nie była przekonana, czy w przyszłym roku powinni otwierać szkołę. Twierdziła, że śmierć dyrektora z ręki jednego z nauczycieli to straszna plama w historii Hogwartu. Profesor Sprout była pewna, że Dumbledore chciałby, aby szkoła nadal funkcjonowała. Slughorn uważał, że rodzice nie wypuszczą swoich dzieci z domu, ponieważ będą uważać, że Hogwart nie jest już dla nich bezpiecznym miejscem. Profesor Flitwick oświadczył że muszą to jeszcze skonsultować z radą nadzorczą i postępować zgodnie z przyjętą procedurą, nie mogąc zbyt pochopnie podejmować decyzji. Minerwa zapytała Hagrida, dlaczego nie chce się wypowiedzieć w tej sytuacji. On uważał, że nie jest ważną osobą, aby wypowiadać się w takiej sprawie. McGonagall przyznała rację Filiusowi, że trzeba skonsultować się z radą, która podejmie ostateczną decyzję. Organizacja pogrzebu Minerwa zmieniła temat i stwierdziła, że uczniów trzeba jak najszybciej odesłać do domu. Expres Hogwart-Londyn mógł się zjawić przy Hogwarcie już kolejnego dnia. Harry przerwał pani profesor, pytając co będzie z pogrzebem Dumbledore'a. Głos jej się załamał, ale wiedziała że wolą Dumbledore'a było spocząć na terenach Hogwartu. Harry zapytał, czy nowa dyrektor spełni jego prośbę. Minerwa chciała, aby ciało Albusa zostało pochowane na terenie szkoły, ale tylko pod warunkiem, że ministerstwo uzna to za stosowne. Wszyscy uważali, że to właśnie tutaj powinien spocząć Albus Dumbledore. Potwierdzili również, że uczniowie mogą zostać w szkole do czasu pogrzebu i pożegnania Dumbledore'a. Minerwa zauważyła, że do Hogwartu zbliża się minister z delegacją. Razem ze Scrimgeourem rozmawiali o śmierci Dumbledore'a oraz organizacji pogrzebu. Uzgodnili, że zostanie pochowany na błoniach Hogwartu oraz zaplanowali, jak będzie przebiegał pogrzeb i wyglądał biały grobowiec. Czas okołopogrzebowy Dzień po śmierci mały|282px|Droga do Hogsmeade|lewo Cały świat czarodziejów wiedział już o śmierci wielkiego czarodzieja. Do Hogsmeade zjeżdżali się czarodzieje z różnych miejsc świata, aby oddać hołd zmarłemu. W związku z tłumami ludzi, były problemy z noclegami w magicznym miasteczku. Dzień po tragicznym wypadku, bliźniaczki Patil, przed śniadaniem zostały zabrane do domu. Zachariasza Smitha osobiście z zamku wyprowadził jego wyniosły ojciec. Seamus Finnigan zdecydowanie postawił się swojej matce, gdy przybyła, by zabrać go do domu. Po krótkiej dyskusji zgodziła się, aby pozostał w szkole do pogrzebu. Matka Seamusa udała się do Hogsmeade, lecz miała trudności ze znalezieniem noclegu, gdyż większość pokoi była już zajęta. Harry, dzień po śmierci Dumbledore'a pokazał Hermionie zwitek pergaminu, który znalazł w medalionie. Choć w tych inicjałach nie rozpoznała żadnego, mniej znanego czarodzieja, o którym mogła kiedyś czytać, to od tego czasu zaglądała do biblioteki znacznie częściej, chociaż nie miała już żadnej pracy domowej do odrobienia. Następne dni Do Hogwartu przybył jasnoniebieski powóz wielkości domu, ciągnięty przez dwanaście olbrzymich, skrzydlatych koni, który wylądował na skraju Zakazanego Lasu. Wywołam on wśród młodszych uczniów prawdziwą sensację. Z powozu wysiadła olbrzymia, ładna, czarnowłosa kobieta o oliwkowej cerze. Zaraz po wyjściu rzuciła się w ramiona Hagrida, była to oczywiście Olimpia Maxime. W Hogwarcie zamieszkała delegacja wysokich urzędników Ministerstwa Magii, w tym sam minister. mały|284px|Powóz Harry, Ron, Hermiona i Ginny cały czas spędzali razem. Na zewnątrz była wówczas cudowna pogoda. Harry wyobrażał sobie, co by się działo, gdyby Dumbledore nie umarł. Mijały godziny za godziną, a Harry wciąż odkładał powiedzenie tego, co w końcu musiał powiedzieć oraz zrobienie tego, co powinien zrobić, ponieważ ciężko było mu zrezygnować z najlepszego źródła pociechy. Dwa razy dziennie odwiedzali skrzydło szpitalne. Neville'a już stamtąd wypuszczono, lecz Bill wciąż pozostawał pod opieką pani Pomfrey. Sam twierdził, że czuje się już zdecydowanie lepiej. Dzień przed pogrzebem Harry, Ron i Hermiona z Ginny siedzieli przy otwartym oknie w pokoju wspólnym, patrząc na ciemniejące błonia. Rozmawiali o tym, że w końcu Fleur poślubi Billa, lecz Ginny z tego powodu czuła niechęć. Hermiona przeglądała Proroka Wieczornego. Ron zapytał ją czy umarł ktoś znany. Słysząc wymuszoną nonszalancję w jego głosie odpowiedziała mu z dezaprobatą. Poinformowała ich, że aurorzy i inne służby wciąż szukają Snape'a, lecz ślad po nim zaginął. Harry bardzo nie lubił, gdy poruszano temat Snape'a. Ginny, wyraźnie zmęczona pocałowała Harry'ego, pomachała dwojgu pozostałym i odeszła do sypialni dziewcząt. Gdy tylko zamknęły się za nią drzwi, Hermiona nachyliła się do Harry'ego i powiedziała mu, że znalazła rano coś ciekawego w bibliotece. Poszukiwała informacji na temat R.A.B., lecz finalnie nic nie znalazła. Przyznała, że była dwójka dobrze znanych czarodziejów, którzy mieli takie inicjały – Rozalinda Antygona Bungs oraz Rupert Axebanger Brookstanton, lecz oni nie byli w żaden sposób powiązani ze sprawą. Hermiona natomiast dowiedziała się, że książkę Księcia Półkrwi miała kiedyś Eileen Prince, która była matką Snape'a. Przeglądała resztę starych Proroków i znalazła ogłoszenie, że Eileen Prince poślubiła Tobiasza Snape, a potem urodziła Severusa. Długo dyskutowali na temat Snape'a, książki Księcia Półkrwi, jego matki i o tym, dlaczego Dumbledore wcześniej nie zaczął działać i nie zatrzymał książki. mały|lewo|270px|Medalion Slytherina Harry nie odczuwał już żadnego podniecenia, ciekawości, przemożnej chęci sięgnięcia do samego dna tajemnicy. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że musi dowiedzieć się wszystkiego o prawdziwym horkruksie. Wiedział, że może gdzieś są aż cztery horkruksy i każdy z nich trzeba będzie odnaleźć i zniszczyć, zanim pojawi się możliwość uśmiercenia Voldemorta. Zapadło milczenie, każdy pogrążał się we własnych myślach, ale Harry był pewny, że Hermiona i Ron, podobnie jak on, myślą o najbliższym poranku, kiedy ciało Dumbledore'a zostanie złożone na wieczny spoczynek. Harry nigdy nie był na żadnym pogrzebie, dlatego nie wiedział czego ma się spodziewać. W końcu cała trójka zrobiła się zmęczona i udała się do swoich łóżek. Pogrzeb Uczta Harry wstał wcześnie, żeby się spakować. Ekspres Hogwart-Londyn miał odjeżdżać godzinę po pogrzebie. Kiedy zszedł na dół, w Wielkiej sali panował nastrój przygnębienia. Wszyscy byli w szatach wyjściowych i nikt nie miał ochoty na jedzenie. Profesor McGonagall nie zajęła miejsca dyrektora pośrodku stołu. Krzesło Hagrida również było puste, ponieważ nie był on w stanie znieść wspólnego śniadania. Natomiast krzesło Snape'a zajął minister Rufus Scrimgeour. Harry unikał jego spojrzenia. Na sali obecna była także świta Scrimgeoura. Ron jadł wędzonego śledzia, nie będąc nawet świadom, kto jest obecny na uczcie. mały|254px|Wielka Sala Przy stole Ślizgonów Vincent Crabbe i Gregory Goyle rozmawiali przyciszonymi głosami. Wyglądali dziwnie osamotnieni, gdyż między nimi nie siedział już Draco Malfoy. Harry nie zastanawiał się gdzie przebywa Draco i zapomniał o nienawiści do niego. Skupiał się w dalszy ciągu bardziej na Snape'ie oraz na tym, że za chwilę będzie musiał ostatni raz pożegnać się z Dumbledore'em. Z zamyślenia wyrwała go Ginny, szturchając w bok. Profesor McGonagall wstała i gwar przyciszonych rozmów natychmiast ucichł. Oznajmiła wszystkim, że czas już udać się na błonia za swoimi opiekunami. Wszyscy w ciszy powychodzili zza stołów i stanęli za swoimi ławkami. Na czele kolumny Ślizgonów szedł Slughorn; miał na sobie długą, szmaragdową szatę, haftowaną srebrem. Profesor Sprout, opiekunka Puchonów, jeszcze nigdy nie wyglądała tak schludnie jak w tym dniu. W sali wejściowej stała pani Pince z Filchem, oboje byli ubrani bardzo elegancko i schludnie. Uczniowie zeszli po kamiennych schodach, kierując się w stronę jeziora. Zebranie gości Trwał słoneczny letni dzień, nad jeziorem ustawiono w rzędach setki krzeseł, pozostawiając w środku szerokie przejście wiodące do marmurowego postumentu na przodzie. Połowa krzeseł była już zajęta przez różnych ludzi. Większość była zupełnie nieznana, ale byli także tacy, których wszyscy dobrze już znali, w tym członkowie Zakonu Feniksa, rodzina Weasley, uczniowie Beauxbatons, pracownicy Dziurawego Kotła, członkowie zespołu Fatalne Jędze, właściciele sklepów na ulicy Pokątnej, słabo widoczne duchy oraz wielu innych gości. mały|lewo|284px|Goście Harry, Ron, Hermiona oraz Ginny zajęli miejsca z brzegu, tuż przy jeziorze. Ludzie szeptali między sobą, a ptaki pięknie śpiewały. Zbierało się coraz więcej gości. Do pierwszych rzędów zmierzał były minister magii Korneliusz Knot. Tuż za nim podążała redaktorka Proroka Codziennego Rita Skeeter, która zajęta była robieniem notatek do Proroka Codziennego. Za nią podążała dumna Dolores Umbridge, która wyglądała, jakby wcale nie przejmowała się pogrzebem. Na skraju jeziora stały centaury na czele z Firenzem. W pierwszym rzędzie usiedli członkowie grona nauczycielskiego. Scrimgeour z poważną i dostojną miną zajął miejsce w pierwszym rzędzie, tuż obok profesor McGonagall. Na samym końcu, tuż za krzesłami siedział Graup, a obok niego Hagrid. Wnet rozległa się nieziemska muzyka, a wiele osób szukało jej źródła. Był to chór trytonów śpiewający w dziwnym języku, parę cali pod powierzchnią wody. Ich śpiew sprawił, że goście dostali gęsiej skórki i czuli towarzyszącą muzyce smutną atmosferę. Ceremonia pogrzebu Przejściem między rzędami krzeseł kroczył Hagrid. Jego twarz błyszczała od łez, a w jego ramionach, owinięte fioletowym aksamitem iskrzącym się złotymi gwiazdkami spoczywało ciało Dumbledore'a. Większość ludzi płakała i nie do końca wiedziała, co będzie się działo dalej. Hagrid złożył ciało na marmurowy postumencie. Wrócił na swoje miejsce i nagle muzyka umilkła i wszyscy zwrócili swoje głowy na postument z ciałem Dumbledore'a. mały|250px W pierwszym rzędzie podniósł się z miejsca niski mężczyzna w czarnej szacie, z kępką włosów na głowie i stanął przed ciałem Dumbledore'a. Osoby siedzące w dalszych rzędach nie dosłyszały co mówi ten mężczyzna. Mówił coś o szlachetności, intelektualności i wielkości serca Dumbledore'a. Trytony wynurzyły swoje głowy ponad wodę, aby posłuchać ceremoniarza. Również wszyscy goście uważnie przyglądali się mu i słuchali jego przemowy. Po kilkunastu minutach ceremoniarz w czarnej szacie skończył przemawiać i powrócił na swoje miejsce. Czarodzieje spodziewali się żę ktoś inny teraz zabierze głos. Chwilę później rozległy się krzyki przerażenia. Jasne płomienie wybuchły wokół ciała Dumbledore'a i postumentu, na którym było złożone. Podnosiły się coraz wyżej, aż przesłoniły ciało. Biały dym zaczął się wić w powietrzu, tworząc różne kształty. Zaraz potem płomienie zgasły. Zniknął marmurowy postument i spoczywające na nim ciało Dumbledore'a, zamiast nich wznosił się przed wszystkimi biały, marmurowy grobowiec. Okrzyki przerażenia rozległy się znowu, gdy w powietrzu zaświstał deszcz strzał, ale żadna nie dosięgła tłumu. W ten sposób centaury oddały swój hołd zmarłemu. Trytony również opadły powoli w zieloną toń i zniknęły z oczu. Wspomnienia Harry'ego Harry przypomniał sobie, jak dwa lata temu Dumbledore przykucnął nad brzegiem jeziora i rozmawiał z przywódczynią trytonów w ich języku. W końcu na Harry’ego runęła straszliwa prawda, bardziej nieodparta niż kiedykolwiek przedtem. Uświadomił sobie, że Dumbledore'a już nie ma, umarł. Zacisnął w dłoni zimny medalion, ale nie mógł powstrzymać gorących łez, które wypełniały mu oczy. Spojrzał na Zakazany Las i przypomniał sobie swoją pierwszą koszmarną wyprawę do Zakazanego Lasu, kiedy pierwszy raz spotkał to coś, czym był Voldemort, jak stawił mu czoło, i jak niedługo po tym rozmawiał z Albusem o przegranej bitwie. To bardzo ważne, mówił mu wtedy Dumbledore, by walczyć, by nie ustawać w walce, bo tylko wtedy zło można powstrzymać, choć nigdy nie da się go całkowicie zniszczyć. mały|lewo|Biały Grobowiec I nagle, stanęli mu przed oczami ci, którzy się o niego troszczyli: jego matka, ojciec, chrzestny, a w końcu Dumbledore. Gotowi byli na wszystko, aby go ochronić. Już nikt nie stał między nim, a Voldemortem. Wiedział, że musi sam dać czoła swoim wrogom, ponieważ już nikt go nie uchroni. Nikt nie szepnie mu w ciemności, że jest naprawdę bezpieczny, że wszystko to tylko jego wyobraźnia. Ostatni i największy z jego opiekunów umarł, pozostawiając go bardziej samotnym niż kiedykolwiek dotąd. Po pogrzebie Rozmowa z Ginny mały|220px|Harry z Ginny Harry spojrzał na Ginny, wiedząc, że musi teraz z nią porozmawiać. Powiedział jej, że nie mogą być już razem. Ginny uśmiechnęła się dziwnie i uważała, że Harry mówi to pewnie z jakiegoś bardzo szlachetnego powodu. Natomiast Harry odrzekł, że te ostatnie tygodnie z nią były dla niego bardzo przyjemne, ale nie może Ginny pozostawić w niebezpieczeństwie, gdyż Voldemort wykorzystuje bliskich swoich wrogów. Ginny nie płakała, miała w nosie czy Voldemort ją wykorzysta, czy nie. Harry jednak traktował to bardzo poważnie. Ona zawsze myślała, że Harry będzie jej, nigdy nie traciła nadziei, Hermiona mówiła jej, żeby cieszyła się życiem, żeby zaczęła chodzić z kimś innym, żeby trochę „wyluzowała”, bo nigdy nie potrafiła się odezwać, jak Harry był w pokoju, uważała, że może zwróci na nią uwagę, gdy będzie trochę bardziej sobą. Ginny zdawała sobie sprawę, że Harry był zbyt zajęty zbawianie świata czarodziejów. Wiedziała, że nie będzie szczęśliwy, nie ścigając Voldemorta. Harry nie mógł znieść takich słów, bał się też, że jeśli będzie siedział z nią dłużej to się podda. Harry wstał, odwrócił się od Ginny i od białego grobowca i odszedł, by przejść się wokół jeziora. Ruch wydawał mu się o wiele lepszy od siedzenia w jednym miejscu, podobnie jak natychmiastowe wyruszenie w drogę, by odnaleźć horkruksy i zabić Voldemorta, wydawało mu się to o wiele lepsze od czekania, by to zrobić. Rozmowa z Scrimgeourem Harry'ego podczas spaceru wokół jeziora zatrzymał Rufus Scrimgeour, podpierający się laską. Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się z nim porozmawiać. Zapytał, czy nie ma nic przeciwko temu, żeby trochę z nim pospacerował. Harry obojętnie odrzekł, że w zasadzie nie ma nic innego do roboty. Minister powiedział, że bardzo przejął się tym, gdy usłyszał że Dumbledore nie żyje. Harry przerwał mu, pytając, czego od niego oczekuje. Scrimgeour zrobił obrażoną minę, ale szybko się zreflektował i na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz smutnego zrozumienia. Rufus stanowczo zapytał, gdzie udał się z Dumbledore'em w noc przed jego śmiercią. Harry był wierny Dumbledore'owi i nie chciał powiedzieć gdzie się deportowali tej nocy. Minister stwierdził, że Harry może spokojnie powiedzieć mu o wszystkim, gdyż Albus umarł. Harry mimowolnie uśmiechnął się i stwierdził, że dyrektor opuści szkołę, kiedy już nikt nie pozostanie mu wierny. Dodał również że nie ma nic mu do powiedzenia. Scrimgeour zawahał się, a potem odezwał się prawie delikatnym tonem, obiecując Harry'emu każdą formę ochrony. Harry roześmiał się, mówiąc, że aurorzy nie powstrzymają Voldemorta w działaniu i nie przyjął oferty ministra. Zapytał Harry’ego, co sądzi o jego prośbie dotyczącej opowiadania całemu światu czarodziejów o sprawnej pracy ministerstwa. Harry zastanawiając się przez chwilę zapytał, czy uwolnili już Shunpike'a. Scrimgeour zarumienił się, obrzucił Harry'ego gniewnym spojrzeniem i odszedł bez słowa. W oddali czekała na niego delegacja. Plany Rona, Harry’ego i Hermiony mały|lewo|268px|Rozmowa trójki Ron i Hermiona podbiegli do Harry'ego i zapytali czego chciał Scrimgeour. Opowiedział, że tego samego co w Boże Narodzenie, zeszłego roku. Hermiona była zawiedziona, że Hogwart będzie zamknięty, Ron natomiast uważał, że jest w nim bezpieczniej niż gdziekolwiek na świecie. Harry jednak już zdecydował że nie wróci do niego, nawet wtedy, kiedy go ponownie otworzą. Wróci tylko na krótką wizytę do Dursleyów, zabierze kilka rzeczy i odejdzie na zawsze. Hermiona zapytała, dokąd chce pójść, jeśli nie wróci do szkoły. Myślał on o powrocie do Doliny Godryka i zobaczeniu grobów swoich rodziców. Potem chciał udać się na poszukiwanie reszty horkruksów. Tego właśnie od Harry'ego oczekiwał Dumbledore, znalezienia i zniszczenia horkruksów. Zamilkli. Goście prawie już się rozeszli. Ron obiecał Harry'emu, że razem z Hermioną zjawią się w domu Dursleyów, a potem pójdą razem z nim. Harry nie zrozumiał ich, dał im przecież do zrozumienia, że musi udać się na tę wyprawę sam. Obiecali mu, że będą z nim bez względu na to, co się stanie. Ron poprosił Harry'ego, aby zjawił się na ślubie Billa i Fleur. Potwierdził swoje przybycie. Jego dłoń zacisnęła się na fałszywym horkruksie, poczuł dziwną ulgę na myśl, że czego go jeszcze ten jeden, cudowny i pełen spokoju dzień, który spędzi z Ronem i Hermioną. Testament Dumbledore'a Dumbledore już wcześniej przewidział, że za niedługo pożegna się z życiem, dlatego spisał swoją ostatnią wolę. Tuż po jego śmierci Ministerstwo Magii zgodnie z Dekretem o Usprawiedliwionej Konfiskacie, skonfiskowało przedmioty zapisane w testamencie, aby sprawdzić, czy nie zostały zapisane komuś czarnoksięskie przemioty. Przedmioty pozostawione Hogwartowi Dumbledore większą część swojego dobytku zostawił Hogwartowi. Była to jego prywatna biblioteka, magiczne instrumenty, jego myśli i inne rzeczy osobiste. Miały one służyć kolejnym dyrektorom, nauczycielom oraz uczniom. Chciał, aby nie popełniali oni błędów takich jak on, żeby byli lepsi od niego. Wygaszacz mały|267px|Minister odczytuje testament Dyrektor zapisał Ronowi Weasley swój stary wygaszacz, który przypominał srebrną zapalniczkę, ale można nim było wygasić wszystkie światła w okolicy i pozaplać ponownie jednym pstryknięciem. Jest to bardzo watrościowa i unikatowa rzecz, wynalazek samego Dumbledore'a. Baśnie barda Beedle'a Hermionie zapisał stary egzemplarz Baśni barda Beedle'a. Okładka była poplamiona i w kilku miejscach złuszczona. Była napisana w starożytnych runach. Dumbledore wiedział, że dla Hermiony to żaden problem, uczęszczała na zajęcia z Starożytnych Runów. Albus narysował w książce znak Insygniów Śmierci, w nadziei, że pomoże on im w poszukiwaniu horkruksów. Złoty Znicz Harry'emu zapisał złotą piłeczkę, którą Harry złapał na pierwszym meczu quidditcha. Chciał przypomnieć Harry'emu o jego wielkich czynach i osiągnięciach w Hogwarcie. W złotym zniczu schował kamień wskrzeszenia, którego na konfiskacie nie znaleźli pracownicy ministerstwa. Harry'emu udał się go w końcu wydobyć i spotkać się ze swoimi bliskimi. Miecz Gryffindora Dumbledore zapisał Harry'emu coś jeszcze. Był to miecz Godryka Gryffindora, którym nie mógł sobie dysponować Albus Dumbledore. Pojawiał się on tylko gryfonom będącym w potrzebie. To, że mu go zapisał było tak jakby podpowiedzią, czym należy niszczyć horkruksy. Miecz później pojawił się do zniszczenia kilku z nich m.in. medalionu Slytherina i Nagini. Przedmioty zapisane w testamencie, Harry'emu, Hermionie i Ronowi przyniósł minister magii Rufus Scrimgeour, w dzień ślubu Billa i Fleur. Uczestnicy pogrzebu mały|142px|Minerwa McGonagall * Grono nauczycieli ** Minerwa McGonagall, nauczyciel transmutacji ** Horacy Slughorn, nauczyciel eliksirów ** Pomona Sprout, nauczyciel zielarstwa ** Filius Flitwick, nauczyciel zaklęć ** Sybilla Trelawney, nauczyciel wróżbiarstwa ** Rubeus Hagrid, nauczyciel obrony przed magicznymi stworzeniami ** Irma Pince, bibliotekarka ** Argus Filch, woźny ** Rolanda Hooch, nauczyciel latania ** Bathsheda Babbling, nauczyciel starożytnych runów ** Cuthbert Binns, nauczyciel historii magii ** Aurora Sinistra, nauczyciel astronomii ** Septima Vector, nauczyciel numerologii ** Firenzo, nauczyciel wróżbiarstwa ** Charity Burbage, nauczyciel mugoloznawstwa ** Poppy Pomfrey, pielęgniarka ** pozostali nieznani nauczyciele * Uczniowie ** Harry Potter mały|160px|Hermiona Granger ** Hermiona Granger ** Ron Weasley ** Ginny Weasley ** Luna Lovegood ** Neville Longbottom ** George Weasley ** Fred Weasley ** Vincent Crabbe ** Gregory Goyle ** Seamus Finnigan ** Dean Thomas ** reszta uczniów, którzy nie zostali zabrani do domu * Zakon Feniksa ** Kingsley Shacklebolt mały|162px|Alastor Moody ** Alastor Moody ** Nimfadora Lupin ** Remus Lupin ** Artur Weasley ** Molly Weasley ** Bill Weasley ** Fleur Weasley ** prawdopodobnie pozostali członkowie * Ministerstwo Magii mały|174px|Rufus Scrimgeour ** Rufus Scrimgeour, minister magii ** Percy Weasley, sekretarz ministra ** Dolores Umbridge, starsza podsekretarz ministra ** Korneliusz Knot, były minister magii ** Rita Skeeter, redaktorka Proroka Codziennego ** reszta personelu i pracowników * Stworzenia ** Centaurmały|164px|Brat Albusa Dumbledore'a – Aberforth ** Trytony ** Olbrzymy ** Duchy ** wiele innych * Inni ** Olimpia Maxime, dyrektor szkoły magii Beauxbatons ** Ceremoniarz, prowadzący pogrzeb ** Tom, właściciel Dziurawego Kotła ** Arabella Figg, charłaczka z Privet Drive ** Ernie Prang, kierowca Błędnego Rycerza ** Donaghan Tremlett , basista zespołu Fatalne Jędze ** Madame Malkin, właścicielka sklepu z szatami ** Madame Rosmerta, właścicielka pubu Pod Trzema Miotłami ** Aberforth Dumbledore, barman gospody Pod Świńskim Łbem, brat Dumbledore'a ** setki czarodziejów z całego świata Za kulisami * Mimo obszernego opisania ceremonii pogrzebowej przez autorkę scena ta nie ukazała się w filmie. * Podczas uroczystości grała mugolska piosenka My Way ''Franka Sinatry. Wywiad z J.K. Rowling Występowanie * ''Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) '' * ''Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) Kategoria:Ceremonie w Hogwarcie Kategoria:Pogrzeby en:Funeral of Albus Dumbledore es:Funeral de Albus Dumbledore fr:Funérailles d'Albus Dumbledore